HyBrasil
HyBrasil, not to be confused with Brazil or any of its split up parts, it’s a country & island off the coast of Ireland to the east, and Atlantis to the west. History For billions of years, the island of HyBrasil was ruled by a civilization known as The Bollix. The Bollix were a technologically sophisticated race that had colonized the island many millennia before normal human beings came. In the distant past, the ancestors of the the Bollix had evolved an evolutionary advantage that allowed them to dominate most of the world's seas and islands, however due to some unknown catastrophe, they were reduced down to the tiny island of HyBrasil. That was until Floopity Ire Landson himself came and kicked the Bollix off the island and declared HyBrasil the newest county of Ireland. He immediately іndified all of the existing land and property rights, and became the official owner of the county. He also managed to build a pub, a sheep farm, a town hall, a pub, and some swear word shops where you can buy cool new swear words. The first inhabitants of HyBrasil after Ireland's takeover were Irish Chavs who played a leading role in Ireland's rise through the ranks of the National Football League. They went on to win 10 Guinness Pro Cups from 1950 to 1961 before retiring to play football in Italy. Eventually Northern Ireland (the UnUnited Kingdom) became jealous of HyBrasil and declared war against Ireland, and immediately sent troops to eastern Ireland. The War would be called the War of Two Kingdoms, it ended September of 1630, and the victor was UnUnited Kingdom. They immediately deported all of the Irish on HyBrasil back to Ireland and began English-izing the island. This included replacing all the beer with tea, using weed killer on all the 4 leaf clovers, and imposing high taxes on every citizen (except those with no money to pay). It went so bad, that the at the time King Of England at the time, by his own account, went on a tirade against those on HyBrasil '''who were dwarves & midgets because they looked like Leprechauns. Racism against the Irish was rampant in '''HyBrasil through out the years, as the island's population started to rise following World War 1. A revolution with racial implications, and soon followed with the arrival of Irish immigration to the island as slow plot to reclaim the island, which included orchestrated Irish civil rights protests and other attacks on the ruling class. This also created a situation in which the Irish weren't seen as the enemy, and would have a massive influence on the island's ethnic politics. In 1940 the UnUnited Kingdom learned of Ireland's scheme, UnBritish troops arrived in HyBrasil. They began raiding and executing farmers. The UnBritish troops then moved on to attack and take control of several other villages. Many villagers were massacred. This was the first large scale genocide perpetrated on HyBrasillian land in history. The UnBritish soldiers then ordered that the population be rounded up and deported back to Ireland. It was only a matter of time before the Irish people began fleeing to Ireland on their own, to avoid attack. In the chaos, a National Bolshevist political party formed known as the C.H.O.D.E (Class-of HyBrasillian Opinionated Daoine En-masse) formed and slowly grew to become the largest political party of the island as the UnUnited Kingdom & Ireland were at war. C.H.O.D.E would end up becoming so powerful that they were able to take over the entire western section of the island, while the east would become the battlefield for UnUK's and Ireland's little territory dispute. The mere propaganda spat out by C.H.O.D.E was enough to convince the remaining civilian population of HyBrasil, who all went to the Western half of the island due to the war on the east, to follow their ideology of Nation Bolshevism. Soon, as the war started to wrap up, C.H.O.D.E slowly took over the island, and by 1965 they were entirely in charge of the island. They immediately declared independence from the UnUnited Kingdom and cleared HyBrasil as the Bolshevist Republic Of HyBrasil. They would wage war against UnAmerica, and support Soviet Russia as a part of the Cold War, which lasted until 1991. In the year 2020, they teamed up with West Brazil in their war against Atlantis. This would become known as the High Brazil war, being named after HyBrasil, West Brazil, and the word high (referring to how the war is of large scale). Due to this odd bound between the 2 nations. West Brazil & HyBrasil are the only 2 countries to have each other's embassies as well as having easy immigration between each other. Places Various “fun” and “cool” places you can visit... Castlebaile Castlebaile is the capital of HyBrasil and is named after the castle in the heart of the city. It was built by the Bollix millions of years prior to when Floopity Ire Landson himself came and kicked the Bollix off the island and declared HyBrasil the newest county of Ireland. It has the lowest crime rate of HyBrasil, which isn’t surprising as barely anyone outside of the HyBrasillian government lives here. Bruachbhaile Bruachbhaile is the largest suburban center within the brutalist empire. There are constant military raids of this area as well as high political tension with the near by major city, Citionia. The government is hellbent on getting rid of this area as it’s a sore thumb compared to the rest of the country. Greenville Greenville is the nuclear and coal powerhouse the powers the country. The local area is so polluted that locals are legally obligated to wear hasmat suits, thus people often move here if that’s their kink. Trivia * The Country Of HyBrasil has deployed troops in South Sudan and will remain in South Sudan to conduct special operations there. * The Country Of HyBrasil has actually come close to destroying their relationship West Brazil. An event where this nearly happened was when Bulk Bogan drew a picture of a pig named “Pig Bogan” on the HyBrasillian constitution on a high level meeting between leaders. Brulk Rogan mistook this for a sign that Atlantis had taken over * HyBrasil, like West Brazil, is behind on a lot of technology. They still use Betamax & Brickphones & Bikes & all kinds of other weird old technologies. Category:Countries Category:Islands Category:HyBrasil Category:Communists Category:Complete communist Category:Europe Category:Places Category:Nazis